


Show me

by XxvalexX



Series: Layden oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxvalexX/pseuds/XxvalexX
Summary: "I can't lose you again""You won't. Liam- look at me," she said lifting is chin towards her, "I won't go anywhere. I'll stick around until you won't be sick of your crazy girlfriend" she pressed a kiss to his nose."So, now. Why don't you show me how much you love me?"She didn't have to ask twice.





	Show me

"I had to do something! He was about to stab you!" she screamed, for the third time that night.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that just to protect me! I can heal, if I get hurt! "

"So can I!"

"I – " he didn't know what to say.

"I can defend myself, Liam. I'm sorry if I prefer to have you all in one piece" he still didn't know what to respond.

"You know what forget it, I'm tired and I want to take a shower" she said walking out of the room.

She stormed trough his house, glad that his parents were on a trip for their anniversary.

"Where are you going? your shower still doesn't work!" he sighed following her downstairs.

"I'll find a way" she snapped; "No, you won't. It's three in the morning" he touched her arm, when she was about to reach the front door.

"Stay here tonight-"

She turned around, opening her mouth to debate ,but he was quicker, " -you don't have to talk to me, if you don't want to. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, but please don't leave." He didn't dare to meet her gaze, and when he finally did she wished he didn't. He was almost crying.

Liam wasn't angry at her, and he respected that she was still upset. Certainly, he knew she wouldn't have let him take her home and he didn't like the idea of her walking alone trough the streets. This time, her car had left them in the middle of nothing the previous day. He liked teasing her about that; he loved teasing her, in every meaning possible.

"Liam-" she started saying, but just then her phone beeped. She sighed and reluctantly pulled it out of her pocket, she noticed it was from her sister.

Are you home? Please tell me the truth or I will literally suffocate you in your sleep.

Kisses, Val 

Hayden always wondered why her sister still signed her texts. it's not important now, concentrate.

Valerie had a night shift at the station. She had allowed Hayden to go out until late just because there would have been a lacrosse game and then they would hang out together.

Obviously, if you have supernatural powers and you live in Beacon Hills, you cannot expect to always stick with your plans. But Valerie didn't have to know that.

They've met another monster, but it wasn't a problem anymore.

They had won the fight and killed the creature.

She cringed, "Sorry, I have to call her" then dialed her sister's number. Well aware of her boyfriends eyes on her.

"Hey Val, I'm not home. I'm with Liam"

"mmmm okay, I appreciate your wiseness " she giggled.

"Now, less responsible adult and more sister. Are you at his place?"

"Yes-" she glanced at him, " I am"

"and maybe you are wearing the lingerie we bought the other day? I didn't see it this morning on the drying rack" she could tell her sister was smirking, but Hayden wasn't really in the mood of being teased about her sexual life by her sister.

"Yes , but it won't be used in any way tonight." She saw Liam walking away, towards his bedroom.

"did you guys fight?"

" kind of"

"but you're still staying there? I don't want you alone in the streets now, even if I'm sure Liam wouldn't let you go out there alone"

"that's why I'm here"

"Okay, tomorrow we'll talk. Now go fix that relationship of yours. I don't want a sad Hayden ever again. Got it?"

" Yeah" she glanced at him again, and she saw he was now holding a towel for her.

"I've gotta go now. Love you"

"Love you too, see you tomorrow"

"here" he handled her the towel and some of her clothes she had left purposely in his closet to sleep.

"I didn't find your shirt ,so I took one of mine. I hope that's okay."

"of course that it's okay Liam" she intertwined their hands. "I'm pretty sure the one I left here was yours too" she giggled.

Suddenly ,she had almost forgot why they were arguing.

They both were leaning in for a kiss, but stopped at the same time.

He cleared his throat ,taking a step back. But not before he kissed her cheek.

She noticed that he had already put a pillow and a blanket on the couch. He followed her gaze.

"Liam you don't have to sleep there. it's your house and I'm your girlfriend."

"no ,you are still pissed and I am too. we both need some time to think and I won't be able to do it if you are next to me. And I don't really feel like sleeping in my parents bedroom." She breath out a little laugh.

"I better take that shower then" she seemed hurt, but when she noticed his look, Hayden smiled and kissed him on the corner of his lips .

He looked at her tenderly and then pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. His hands around her waist.

"it's late" Hayden gently run her fingers thought her boyfriends hair in the back of his head, smiling a little 'he still hasn't got an haircut'. Just then she spoke with her eyes still closed, "you should go to sleep."

"I don't think I could sleep right now, I'm still over-excited. Maybe I'll wait until you're done and I'll take a shower too."

Usually they would shower together. Both of them loved being intimate with each other and not just to have sex –which for sure was a pretty good motivation, it was a good way to spend some time together. They didn't have a lot of alone time. At school they had most of their classes together, but they couldn't exactly spend that time like they would like to. After school, there was almost always a pack meeting and when there wasn't ,there would always be their friends with them.

Often the soccer team and the lacrosse team had to share the field for practice, Coach wasn't happy about it, but he seemed to be the only one. The girls could check out the boys and the guys could watch the girls run around in shorts or really tight clothes. Liam and Hayden could keep going with their 'goals race' and flirt and no one would judge them.

One day, during one of these practice Hayden had gotten extremely turned on by her boyfriend. When she met him outside the changing rooms, taking his hand Hayden leaned over to whisper in his ear "what about, just you, me and a shower? I believe my sister is at the station right now and won't be back until late", needless to say that he had quite liked the idea. He'd picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, while taking both of their sports bags in his free hand. She'd started laughing when he hurried towards his car. They though they were being sneaky and quiet. Little did they know, they had caught the attention of both teams, some of them looking at their team mates in amusement and others with jealousy. Liam and Hayden couldn't actually care less in that moment.

From that day it became like a tradition for them.

She didn't realize that she'd stopped in the middle of the room, until she felt an hand on her arm.

"are you okay?" he asked when he saw a little tear on the side of her eye.

"more than okay" she pecked him on the lips and started walking towards the bathroom, before screaming over her shoulder, "let me know if you change your mind" she smirked.

Ah,this girl is gonna drive me crazy one day, he smirked. But Liam resisted at the idea to join her. He still thought what he'd told her before.

He was still with his pj's shirt in his hands when he heard his girlfriend calling his name.

"hey,what's up?"

"your shampoo bottle is empty, could you grab me another one? I'm already wet"

"oh, sure you are"

"LIAM!" she laughed, her head peaking out of the curtain. "do you have it or not?" that's when she saw he was shirtless. She let her eyes wander a little over her boyfriends body.

"I should have another one, hold on" he came back after a minute handing her the bottle "here".

She smiled her thanks, and Liam turned around to exit from the bathroom. She knew that if they didn't fix this thing in that moment,none of them would have slept that night. Now or never, she grabbed his hand, "wait" he turned towards her, "come here". He looked at her debating on what to do. He just smiled. She smiled back at him.

They met in the middle for a slow and tender kiss. He licked her bottom lip, and when she parted her lips for a sigh, his tongue slipped in her mouth to touch her own.

She caressed his abdomen,feeling his muscles contract under her touch, until she found his pants. Hayden struggled a little trying to find the button and then she gave up."Take them off," she locked her eyes whit his, "please."

"I know you want to think. We can think later. Right now I need you, I need us."

He breathed out shakily, and then pulled out his clothes and stepped out of them and into the shower.

She closed the curtain behind him. He hugged her, holding her tightly. He put his head on her shoulder and she brought up her hands to touch his back, hugging him just as tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you for saving my life, again" he whispered in her ear, leaving a kiss to her neck.

"Liam-" she started, "no really Hayden, I'm sorry. It's just- ugh, I love you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt in any way. Every time you offer yourself as the bait, I am worried about you until you are by my side again."

"I can't lose you again"

"You won't. Liam- look at me," she said lifting is chin towards her, "I won't go anywhere. I'll stick around until you won't be sick of your crazy girlfriend" she pressed a kiss to his nose.

"So, now. Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

She didn't have to ask twice.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Some time later, when the water had turned cold and the bathroom had filled with steam, Liam and Hayden were still wrapped around each other, breathing heavily.

Liam decided in that moment that having his girlfriends forehead pressed into his neck was his new favorite thing. He couldn't ignore anymore the cold water running down his back, so he nudged her shoulder with his nose, "hey, not that I like to ruin the moment, but the water is turning really cold" he said almost whispering. She was still pressed between his body and the shower wall, so she couldn't exactly feel it. Hayden wasn't showing any sign that she was going to move, 'mmmh' was the only sound that left her mouth.

"I know it doesn't bother you, because you're a smokin' hot babe" he smirked, "do-" "Liam Dunbar, are you trying to flirt with me?" she cut him off, a little smile spreading out on her face. She put her hands on his chest, after standing back a little to struggle to close the water. "You are so not convincing" she giggled. "We are lucky I charmed you in a life or death situation, then" he smirked again, all she wanted was to slap that smirk out of his face. Instead, she didn't resist and kissed it away.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After a really long time, they were both dry and tired enough to sleep for twelve hours straight. But Hayden had forgot her clothes in the bathroom and declared that she wasn't going to take them. She was still wrapped in her towel, spread out over his bed.

After five good minutes of begging, he gave up and walked into his bathroom to take the clothes for her.

She had totally forgot of her new black lace bra laying on top of her clothes. He had just went to take her things and holy fuck ,was she trying to kill him?

She heard a stumble in the hallway and suddenly she remembered and cried out laughing "you weren't supposed to see it like that!"

"have you seen the panties too?" she whispered, teasingly.

"WHAT?" oh,yeah she was trying to kill him.

Hayden breathed out a laugh seeing his face.

Needless to say, she didn't put on her clothes that night.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't know where this is set, and I hope that none of this was confusing.
> 
> I like thinking that Val trusts her sister and supports her relationship with Liam in any way.
> 
> I've always had this idea of Valerie knowing exactly what's happening between the two and have no problem with it.
> 
> I made up a new enemy just for the sake of this oneshot.
> 
> I would appreciate if you left a review, but don't feel obliged.
> 
> It's just a way to know if someone actually likes my writing, or even if reads it.


End file.
